Steelgrasp Brigade
|image= }} Steelgrasp Brigade was a dwarven brigade focused on securing the borders of Khaz Modan. With the borders having been weakened by the Hordes actions as a result of Alterac's betrayal, the Steelgrasp's will fight to the tooth and nail to fix this and bring their kingdom security and peace of mind. The organization later split with many of it's former members joining either the Battlestein Company or Clan Steelgrasp. Out of Character We try our best to stick to an RP, RPPvP setting. We are not one of those guilds where gear don't matter! So I'd like it if level capped members can at least try to work on a basic set of gear and PvP rotations. We try to be heavy in the RP scene, as well as in the RPPvP scene. Soon we intend to begin making use of the War Games feature to give our RPPvP a more battle-like feel. It's also nice to see people including guild members in BGs, Arenas, ect ect. *Keep in mind, you are not required to take part in any of this. We do a lot of RP still for members only interested in that. We do weekly pub crawls, and plenty of /roll based events to keep those said players happy and interested. *We do condone a custom, YET, fully lore-abiding story-line with the Brigade and plan to take it a bit further. *We also are in the middle of an RPPvP event chain with many, many more installments to come! *Steelgrasp as of late has been facing off with the a few H-Side guilds who's RP opposes ours. So we RPPvP against each other. *So if you enjoy RPPvP and RP events, regular PvP and all that, then this is the guild for you! *"NO PUBLIC ERP!" The Clan DEMANDS that it be in party or whispers, as well as inside a building owned / used by your character. Failure to abide this rule will lead to removal from the Guild, as well as a Blacklisting from ALL Dwarven guilds on the Wyrmrest Accord server. As, we are allied with 90% to 95% of them. Rules *"NO TROLLING!" You can act goofy and OOC, but do not purposely troll RPers when they clearly don't wish for it to be so. If you are to be OOC, do not do so in main RP hubs as it will irritate players and make them look upon Clan Steelgrasp as trolling rabble. Which we are not! *"NO RANDOM IC ASSAULTS!" I know that many of you love to RP fight! But, remember that the standards in the Clan is held much higher. There are ways! -Challenge the individual to step outside the city gates where a duel is within legal rights. -Call into the Thane or a Council Member to check the situation to see if we have justified grounds to go after somebody. BUT NO RANDOM ASSAULTS! Your character will be punished accordingly. *"ONLY TITAN-BORN!" We are a guild that is Dwarven at it's core. Though, we allow all Titan-born races in within limits. Gnomes are beloved in Clan Steelgrasp, of course. Humans are also allowed, but they have more strict guidelines and have a REQUIREMENT to be adept in Dwarven culture, lore, and craft icly. Links If your group is a guild, you should put a link to its armory page. You also may want to include other handy links people might be interested in, such as blogs, discord servers, or group websites. GUILD's Armory Page Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Guild Category:Guilds